Advertisement managers make decisions about where to place advertisements based on the number of people they expect to reach with the placement. Advertisement managers often use optimization models to estimate the number of people they will reach with different combinations of placements. Different optimization models may be associated with different results and different computational complexity. It may be determined which optimization model is best suited for any situation. It may also be difficult to run several optimization models simultaneously due to the computation resources required to do so.